villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a psychic genetic Pokémon cloned from Mew, the Legendary Pokémon ancestor of all Pokémon. Interestingly, Nintendo, for a time, considered Mewtwo the secondary antagonist of Pokémon, behind Giovanni. Mewtwo can be considered evil, but more misunderstood because of the way it was created but Mewtwo is later redeemed and helps the main cast. In the Games ''Pokémon'' In the main Pokémon games of Red, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold, and SoulSilver, Mewtwo is only encountered in Cerulean Cave, with no real storyline significance and can be battled after beating the game. It is seen at level 70. In X & Y, Mewtwo is found at level 70 in the Unknown Dunegon after beating the game. It is suggested that the scientists of Team Rocket created Mewtwo in the Pokémon Mansion on Cinnabar Island and that Mewtwo destroyed the Pokémon Mansion in its wake as it escaped its human captors and creators. ''Mystery Dungeon'' Mewtwo also has a role in some of the spin-offs. It is a villain in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Red/Blue Rescue Team, it is at the end of a 99 floor dungeon called Western Cave. It attacks and defeats Blastoise & Charizard when they attempt to face it and can be fought as a boss after Ho-oh has been recruited. It is defeated by the rescue team and joins them. ''Super Smash Bros. Mewtwo was meant to be in ''Super Smash Bros., but was officially cut for unknown reasons. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Mewtwo is also among the cast of Super Smash Bros. Melee, and considering its role in the last event match of the game, where the player faces a tag team of three villains (along with Giga Bowser and Ganondorf), it is considered a villain by the game. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Despite not being a clone like the other cut characters, Mewtwo did not return to Brawl as a playable fighter. It only appears in the game as a trophy. Many fans believe it was replaced by Lucario similar to how others believe that Roy of Fire Emblem was replaced by Ike. However, by looking inside the disc's data one can discover files for Mewtwo indicating it was intended to also be playable in Brawl. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' After being absent from Brawl, Mewtwo returned as a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U as a downloadable character. It was confirmed to be a playable character during the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U: 50-Fact Extravaganza NIntendo Direct presentation on October 23, 2014. For players that registered both Super Smash Bros. for NIntendo 3DS and Wii U respectively on Club Nintendo by March 31, 2015, recieved download codes for both versions in their emails on April 15, 2015. Mewtwo has since been made available as of April 28, 2015. Alternate Costumes * Default -''' Based on its recent design from the Generation VI Pokemon games as well as its appearance in the Pokemon Anime. * 'Orange -' Resembles one of Mewtwo's possible alternate colors from Pokemon Stadium. * 'Blue -' Somewhat resembles Mewtwo's color scheme from the Generation IV and V'' ''Pokemon games. Also slightly resembles the color scheme of Lugia. * '''Brown * 'Pink -' Slightly resembles its original counter-part Mew. * 'Yellow -' Resembles the coloration of Mewtwo's shiny form. * 'Cyan - '''The cyan color of Mewtwo's tail resembles the coloration of the shiny form of Latios. * '''Black -' Resembles the coloration of Shadow Lugia from Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness. ''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs'' Mewtwo plays a bigger role in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, where it is the main Pokémon used by the main antagonist, Dr. Edward. It is controlled by the use of the Golden Armor. After being defeated the first time, Purple Eyes enhances and controls Mewtwo and uses it itself. After its defeat it banishes Purple Eyes in anger before leaving. ''Pokkén Tournament'' Mewtwo, referred to as Shadow Mewtwo, appears in the game as the final boss of the story mode. Shadow Mewtwo appears as a black colored Mewtwo with an orange stone impaled in its left shoulder. Originally, Shadow Mewtwo was a regular Mewtwo that looked after a young girl named Anne. One day, Anne was under attack by the energy released from a Shadow Synatry Stone, which Mewtwo sacrificed itself to save her and was corrupted by the stone. Years later, the Shadow Synatry Stone has fully corrupted Mewtwo and feeds off of its energy released as Shadow Mewtwo defeats more Pokémon in battle. Shadow Mewtwo can also Mega Evolve into Mega Shadow Mewtwo X. Eventually, the player and his Pokémon fight and defeat Shadow Mewtwo, and Anne uses her brooch harnessing energy from regular Synatry Stones to extract the shadowy stone from Mewtwo, returning it to its original senses. Anne says her farewell to the player and Mewtwo and returns to her people with the purified Shadow Synergy Stone, and Mewtwo becomes a playable character. After the Chroma League is beaten, Shadow Mewtwo becomes a playable character. In the anime ''Mewtwo Strikes Back'' See full page for this: Mewtwo (Anime) Mewtwo serves as the titular main antagonist of the film. Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket by cloning DNA from a Mew fossil. It was Team Rocket's intention to create the most powerful Pokémon. However, Mewtwo was angered by the team as it heard that it was to be controlled by them, and that it may not be part of God's creation (Japanese version), and in its fury, destroyed the lab where it was created, and killed all the scientists with its intense psychic powers. It then allied himself with Giovanni under the promise of learning to control its powers, although it later rebelled from Giovanni after learning that Giovanni's claim of partnership had been a lie, and it had already been sickened by Team Rocket's actions towards Pokémon. Believing humans as oppressors of Pokémon, it vowed to exterminate humans and all Pokémon that sided with them, believing it to be its "purpose". It also wishes to exterminate Mew, as it believed itself was vastly superior to its genetic counterpart. It eventually saw the errors of its ways shortly after Ash Ketchum sacrificed himself to stop their fighting, and removed their memories to avoid being tracked down. Its backstory was expanded upon, where it interacted with several clones of a Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, as well as a clone of Amber, the daughter of Dr. Fuji. It was eventually distraught over its friends, especially Amber's premature death, which also resulted in the scientists injecting it with a serum that removed any memory of her, which is strongly implied to have impacted its behavior in the film. ''Mewtwo Returns'' Mewtwo serves as an anti-hero here. It was hiding in Kena Mountain with the other clones. It saved a bus with passengers, but it feels no compassion for the humans. When Giovanni managed to find both Mewtwo and the others clones, he decided to help all of the Pokémon. It was proven to be a great ally for Ash and his friends. Later when Ash told it he will tell Professor Oak about him and the source, Mewtwo wanted to erased their memories again. But Meowth managed to convinced Mewtwo that they should keep their memories. Mewtwo agreed to let them remember it and the others, while only erasing the memory of the people who wanted to destroy Mewtwo. The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon Mewtwo makes an appearance as the secondary antagonist in the Special: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. However, in this version, Mewtwo is a Mirage Pokémon created by Dr. Yung. ''Pokémon'' Origins Mewtwo appears as the ultimate adversary of Red in Pokémon Origins. As in the games, it is encountered in Cerulean Cave after defeating Blue. In a hard battle that wiped out almost all of Red's Pokémon, Mewtwo is defeated by Charizard after it Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X. With Mewtwo captured after several tries, Red then had all 150 known Pokémon. ''Pokémon Adventures'' Manga In the manga it was created during the Red, Blue, and Green story arc by the Gym Leader and Team Rocket's former scientist Blaine who used one of his own cells in the process though as a side effect whenever Mewtwo fights it causes Blaine immense pain due to the cellular connection with Blaine. Mewtwo first appeared attacking Blaine, and it was only with Red's strategy that Mewtwo is caught in a Pokéball. In the Yellow arc, by this point it and Blaine have become good friends and fight alongside Yellow against Lance of the Elite Four, but Blaine was forced to call it back before its fall due to their connection, though Yellow with Red's Chu (Pikachu) would use the same strategy Mewtwo tried earlier to win. In the Gold, Silver, and Crystal arc during the Gym Leader completion, thanks to the powers of Entei's holy flames, Mewtwo's connection to Blaine is severed to where Mewtwo can now fight without affecting its creator, allowing it to leave Cinnabar Island and be free. In the FireRed and LeafGreen arc Mewtwo reappears and aids Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Silver against Deoxys and Giovanni. In the end it helped the Kanto Pokédex holders and Silver prevent Sird from recapturing Deoxys, and while the five of them were turned to Stone, Mewtwo was not. It was mentioned by Sird in the Diamond and Pearl arc to have been tracking her before he lost her. Mewtwo would later appear again in the X'' and ''Y arc where it is revealed that it had become the protector of Pokémon Village where it encounters Blue and the Kalos Pokédex holders, and Blue notices that Mewtwo has a mysterious new partner, later revealed as Blaine himself, who is capable of Mega Evolving it into Mega Mewtwo Y or Mega Mewtwo X depending on which Mega Stone that Mewtwo has equipped to itself. Powers and Abilities Mewtwo is highly skilled with Psychic powers. It can levitate through use of telekinesis, speak telepathically, and can take control of another living being's mind. It has a powerful signature move, Psystrike, and it is also known for its powerful Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere. Mewtwo is also capable of wielding various types of attacks (but to a lesser extent than Mew). To exert its powerful psychic abilities, it will stay motionless for long periods of time in intense concentration to raise its capabilities to their maximum power. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Mewtwo fights with a highly skilled combination of Psywaves and a giant spoon for long range and close range battles, respectively. In the anime, Mewtwo also has the ability to telekinetically create a massive hurricane and is constantly protected from harm inside a reflective sphere of psychic energy. In the English dub, it is claimed that the hurricane was powerful enough to destroy the planet, as well as Mewtwo being able to block a Pokémon's "special abilities." Mewtwo can also "communicate" with humans via telepathy, and was also capable of instant regeneration, allowing it to survive what would normally be fatal blows. This was especially evident when a computer, deducing Mewtwo as a threat shortly after bursting out of its containment field, shot Mewtwo with a laser that was potent enough to temporarily kill Mewtwo, only to regenerate from its wound and revive itself, as well as it regenerating from a flamethrower blast. According to the dub of Mewtwo Returns, its psychic abilities were ineffective against automated machines. Gallery PDVD 107.PNG|Mewtwo as he appeared in Pokémon: The First Movie Avatar9.jpg|Mewtwo in Mewtwo Strikes Back Armor_mewtwo.png|Mewtwo in his mechanical armor Mewtwo_Adventures.png|Mewtwo in Pokémon Adventures Mewtwo_in_the_City.png|Mewtwo overlooking a city at the end of Mewtwo Returns Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mewtwo (SSBM).jpg|Mewtwo (Super Smash Bros. Melee) D-Arts Mewtwo.jpg|Mewtwo Action Figure 800px-Young_Mewtwo_crying.png|Young Mewtwo crying as Ambertwo dies 2013 003_0004.jpg|Mewtwo in the sixteenth Pokémon movie 2013 003_0005.jpg|Mewtwo about to Mega-Evolve Mega Mewtwo X.jpg|Mega Mewtwo X Mega Mewtwo.png|Mega Mewtwo Y Mewtwo in Pokemon Origin.png|Mewtwo in Pokémon Origins Mewtwo (SSB4).jpg 200px-Mewtwo_SSB4.png|Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U 250px-Mewtwo SSB4.png FIGASMT.jpg|Mewtwo Amiibo Trivia *Different from many villains, it has no sense of happiness and lacks an evil laugh, although it did occasionally give a malicious or sinister smile in Pokémon: The First Movie. *The armor used to restrain Mewtwo in the FireRed and LeafGreen story arc of the Pokémon Adventures manga resembles the armor Mewtwo wore in the anime. *A journal quote from the Pokémon Mansion states that Mewtwo's birthday is February 6. *Mewtwo has a striking resemblance to Frieza and, to lesser extent, Beerus from the Dragon Ball Z series. **More directly, however, it bears a strong resemblance to the main antagonist of the Mother series, Giygas, particularly in his appearance in Mother 1. A lot of the staff of that game had later worked on Pokémon. *Its personality traits and motivations, as well as its creation, were similar and/or somehow inspired that of Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic Adventure 2. *Mewtwo turning good at the end of Pokemon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back is similar to that of Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. *Mewtwo shares a few similarities with Magneto: **They had rough beginnings in which they were treated unfairly and abused. **They want revenge on mankind and create armies of their kind to accomplish this (Magneto: Mutants, Mewtwo: Pokémon Clones). **They are able to levitate themselves and move things with their minds. **They are both anti-heroic, as they both pursue world peace, but only for their kind. *Mewtwo is the only Pokémon able to learn Psystrike. *Mewtwo was also the first Pokémon to use Shadow Ball. *Although the Movie 16 official website claimed that the Mewtwo in Movie 16 was the same individual as in the first movie and Mewtwo Returns, both a prologue and flashbacks in the movie itself prove it to be completely different from it, including it being female in nature. *Mewtwo is the only villain in the Super Smash Bros. series that was dropped from one installment and then been brought back in the next. *Mewtwo, Wolf, and Dark Pit are the only antagonists in the Super Smash Bros. series to have never been starter characters. * Mewtwo is the only known Pokémon to become a Pokémon trainer. Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychics Category:Brainwashers Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Creator Category:Titular Category:Neutral Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:One-Man Army Category:Outcast Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Game Changer Category:Crossover Villains Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mastermind Category:Genderless Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Big Bads Category:Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Social Darwinists Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Mutants Category:Humanoid Category:Stalkers Category:Supremacists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Dark Knights Category:Monster Master Category:Protagonists Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Genocidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence